Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for imparting both heat-resistant preservability and low-temperature fixability to a toner by making toner particles contain a crystalline resin. Patent Literature 1 also discloses a technique for setting a ratio “(CC)/((CC)+(AA))” to be at least 0.15 in an X-ray diffraction spectrum of an electrostatic latent image developing toner where (CC) represents an integrated intensity on a spectrum resulting from crystal structure and (AA) represents an integrated intensity on a spectrum resulting from non-crystal structure.